Wings of Flight
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: In this story, when the Knights kidnap Rachel again, a flying alien comes to her rescue. Rated T for action violence.


**Here's another Ben 10 Story for y'all! Enjoy! I only own Rachel.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wings of Flight<strong>

Rachel leaned against a wall as she tried to rest for a brief moment. The Forever Knights were once again chasing her and she was getting tired of it.

A sudden, powerful jolt of electricity struck her from behind and she fell down, the last thing she saw was the leader of the Knights holding a smoking gun.

When Rachel woke up, she was inside some sort of seamless sphere which crackled with electricity all except for the middle part where she was currently tied up. She struggled, but the ropes were too tight.

"Enjoying the arrangements we set up for you, Miss Jocklin?" asked the leader's voice mockingly.

Rachel glared at him as he came closer. "I'm not going to answer that," she said snappily.

The Knight laughed. "It's quite apparent that you need to be taught some manners."

No sooner had he said that that the electricity suddenly jumped out and shocked Rachel. She screamed as she was shocked. It wasn't enough to kill her, but it still stung badly. After a few moments, it stopped and she fell on her side, curling up as tears fell from her eyes.

"Perhaps now you feel better to talk," the Knight spoke again. "Where are the aliens you have befriended?"

Rachel didn't answer as she was still trying to get the pain to stop, but she was shocked again. Her screams became louder as she was forced to feel the stinging pain again and again.

Finally, Rachel passed out and woke up only when she heard a crash. Opening her eyes, she saw knights flying into the walls after being blasted by green lasers. Some of the lasers hit the sphere she was in and another cut through the ropes without hurting her, although she didn't know how it had.

Trying to get up, but falling down, she crawled away, but was stopped by a shadow covering her. She looked up to see something with glowing green eyes watching her. She tried to get away, but was too weak from the blasts of electricity she had been forced to endure.

The next thing she knew, her shoulders were grasped in a powerful grip and she was flying through the air, with the strange creature flying away from the Forever Knights lair. Rachel lost consciousness again.

A cool cloth woke her up and she opened her eyes, seeing her fiancée Rook using the cool washcloth to help her cool down as she felt like she was sunburned.

"Rook?" she asked him.

"Shh," he said. "Just rest. The doctor's coming."

Rachel fell asleep and didn't wake up for a while. The next two days were quite similar as she rested and didn't move her sunburned body much.

But thanks to the doctor's medicine, she was healing and was able to move again within the week. It took a little bit, but the doctor assured them that there was no other damage done.

Now, Rachel was enjoying a walk in the forest when she heard a strange whizzing sound. Turning around, she saw a fiery streak headed for her. Shocked, she began running, but the streak passed her and stopped with a screeching noise. Rachel looked in horror at the monster before her. He was a strange being, but he looked like he meant business with his narrowed eyes.

Rachel was frozen on the spot, not wanting to move. The creature seemed to watch her before approaching. She quickly backed up and began running again.

"Help!" she cried out at the top of her lungs, her cries turning into fearful shrieks as she felt something grab her by her shoulders and fly around. She looked up to see it was the red creature.

"Going up!" he spoke in a nasally voice. Rachel screamed as he went fast for a moment and then let her go, making her scream again before he zoomed underneath her and had her land on his back before taking off again. Rachel clung to him and began shaking in fear and just wanting to go home.

"Hey, you okay, girl?" the creature asked, sensing she was upset.

She didn't answer and when they landed, she scrambled back as far as she could, still shaking.

"Hey," said the creature, reaching out a three fingered hand to tilt her chin up to look at him. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, her fear slowly leaving her when she saw he was concerned for her.

"I didn't mean to scare you," he admitted. "I just saw you and was glad that you survived the treatment the Knights gave you."

"Yeah," she said. "I'm almost recovered."

The creature smiled. "Good. By the way, my name is Jetray. You must be Rachel," he said.

Rachel looked up at him. "Am I really well known?" she asked him.

He nodded. "There's stories about you fighting the Knights and helping other aliens," he said.

Rachel smiled a little but then rested her head on her knees. "I want to go home," she sniffled, tears brimming in her eyes.

Jetray heard her. "Don't cry," he said, wiping away her tears, but more kept coming. He sighed. He really hated seeing someone so upset, especially a young girl who had done a lot, but was ridiculed by many.

Jetray pulled Rachel into a hug, holding her. He then had an idea to get her to smile again.

Rachel giggled when she felt something playfully poke her ribs. She looked to see Jetray grinning at her before his three fingered hands attacked and found out just how ticklish Rachel was.

"Hey! Jetray! Stop!" she begged.

The alien didn't stop for a while, but after he did, he took Rachel flying with her holding onto him. She didn't exactly like being carried by her shoulders.

Feeling the wind in her face, Rachel smiled and sighed. Jetray stopped at a clearing and held Rachel as she hugged him back, glad to have a good friend.

That had been a long time ago and now Rachel eagerly greeted Jetray, who had been away on a mission and now returned. The hugs soon turned into another tickle contest, to which neither won but didn't care as Jetray then let Rachel fly with him as he stretched his wings. Rachel snuggled against him as they both enjoyed the view of the world whizzing past just below them.


End file.
